


Killer Style

by fabricdragon



Series: The Queen and The Crown [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drag Queens, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Jim Moriarty, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Inspired by a pair of earrings (no, seriously).  This is Jim Moriarty - aka Roxie-'s last performance at the original Queen's Hidden Lounge...This takes place during the time Sebastian Moran is out of the country (chapter 6) in  "And That's Showbiz... kid" (part 1 of this series)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Queen and The Crown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776823
Comments: 54
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Queen's Hidden Lounge





	1. I never do anything twice...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/gifts), [mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets ready for a performance as Roxie, and thinks about things...  
> and then someone is VERY unwise

Jim stared into the mirror and wondered for what had to be the thousandth time why he was still doing this. It had started as practice- a low risk way to hone his disguise capabilities among other things- but for security’s sake he should have given this up long ago.

He went through the motions a bit mechanically at first: strip down, put on the foundation garments, check the tuck …

Then he pulled out the new dress. It was just black in the lighting of the flat he used, but under the stage lights it would shimmer with a dark rainbow of sequins. It had leg slits high enough to make matching foundation garments a necessity and it was open in the back to an almost scandalous degree, too, but if you held still, from the front, it covered everything from neck to wrist and down to the shoes.

Jim settled himself into the heels and the dress and took a deep breath… and Roxie smiled back at him from the mirror, even without the wig.

By the time he had his wig in place he was feeling a bit of the old swagger. The applause, the lights, the attention- it was a high that he could scarcely describe. He wrapped the make-up cape around himself and started on the foundation. He’d shaved right before leaving but it took a bit more work to hide the shadows when he wore anything but white…

Jim started humming his song for tonight as he put on his eyelashes. _It was almost a pity Sebastian wouldn't be here, he would LOVE these earrings._ Jim thought as he unpacked a pair of dagger-like earrings that put his shoulders at risk if he shrugged the wrong way.

_...and there was Sebastian popping up in his thoughts again, damn it._

He’d wanted the man as his personal bodyguard for perfectly legitimate reasons… but the longer SAS colonel John Sebastian Moran was out of the country the more Jim realized it would have been a disaster. Having that sexy beast lounging around his rooms, cleaning weapons-

Jim had to cut the thoughts off and think about something else while he adjusted himself, because he’d nearly undone the work of getting into his foundation garments.

 _It would NEVER have worked out, not ever_ . Jim told himself. _He’d either stab you in the back once he got close enough, or it would interfere with work- and he was damn good at work._

“He’s more valuable out in the field,” Jim told the mirror firmly: Roxie just looked back from under the blond wig. He took a last look in the mirror and sighed, “but you’ve let yourself get attached, haven't you?”

He considered pulling on a coat, but the evening was lovely and it would be a shame to cover up this outfit. He slipped out of the small flat above the shop, ducked out the back shop door and walked down the alleyway to the stage door of Queens. 

The security guard smiled at him, “Miss Roxie.” and then nodded appreciatively, “That is a VERY fine outfit.”

Jim gave him a genuine smile, “Thank you, Roger. How’s your boyfriend?”

Roger cheerfully boasted about how Danny was doing- climbing the ladder at a very prestigious job that Moriarty had arranged for him. 

Roxie listened attentively and then kissed Roger on the cheek, “He better be good to you!”

Roger was one of the few people that _knew_ ‘Roxie’ was connected to the mysterious silent partner who owned the majority of the club. He didn't know Roxie WAS the silent partner; no one did. The older employees had heard rumors-that Jim had started- that Roxie was the owner’s mistress; the public owner just knew his partner said Roxie could do whatever the fuck she wanted.

Jim waved to Anthony as she went back to the dressing room and watched him scurry off to notify the fans: that boy had fantastic business sense and no idea just how in over his head he was. As far as Jim knew, he not only had Sebastian Moran’s number, but the number of one very, very elusive spy.

Well, a number that got to him anyway.

It had taken Jim FAR too long to realize that a few of the different men who cycled in and out of the audience were the SAME man… 

...And unfortunately it was VERY likely that it was that fellow who had started the tail on Sebastian after spotting him at the Queen contest. Moran had been underslept, and coming straight back from an assignment, and probably easily noticeable to anyone who… well, knew what they were looking at.

God knows Sebastian was worth looking at.

Wasn’t it ironic that his best sniper- and without question his hottest employee that wasn’t lamentably straight- was hooked on Roxie and hooked hard… which was a complication since JIM had wanted to bang his brains out over every available piece of furniture since the moment he laid eyes on the man.

_...and he said he was interested in me, too._

The new Assistant manager- Derrick? Derek?- glared at him: he had taken an instant dislike to Roxie and her lack of concern for his authority. Too bad for him. 

Jim told the DJ his song choice and headed down to the dressing room.

As always the harsher lights in the dressing room showed up any flaws in his makeup and he set about fixing them before he applied the stage finish and sparkle. He finished up his eyes and was putting on his lipstick- Roxie’s theme song running through his head…

_They're gonna recognize my eyes_

_My hair, my teeth, my boobs, my nose..._

Jim hesitated as he looked at Roxie in the mirror: Sebastian had said he saw a resemblance in her eyes, and her lips, and her style, but hadn't made the jump to realizing they were the same person.

“I do NOT get involved with employees!” Jim hissed at Roxie in the mirror. Truthfully? he didn't get involved with anyone, not seriously, but especially not an employee like Sebastian! Emotional entanglements and sex increased the likelihood of someone turning on you professionally when the relationship broke up- it just wasn’t worth the risk… not again.

So he couldn't possibly get involved with an employee… but he couldn't just fire the man and then ask him for a date, either. _Sigh_.

Jim put his head down- carefully because the earrings were that sharp- and tried to put the fact that he was essentially competing with himself out of his mind. He found himself clutching his fan DANGEROUSlY hard and forced his hand to uncurl. 

It was a good thing- a VERY good thing- that he had sent Sebastian out of the country. Even thinking about him was a distraction… _his stance, the way he was always balanced so perfectly to move- even dead tired. Those big blue eyes that looked so adorably helpless and that could look down a sniper scope and take a fly off a horse's back at range. The fact that he picked out the most astonishingly romantic gift EVER… and would kill a man on command._

He sat up and counted backwards from one hundred, slowly, breathing deeply... Right now he was Roxie, and he had brand new earrings, new shoes, and a hot new dress, and Sebastian wasn’t going to be out there to distract him…

_Damn it._

He counted backward from one hundred again and then started putting on a few highlights and a bit of sparkle… mentally rehearsing his number today…

_He pleaded with me so,_

_To have another go..._

_I murmured caressingly, whatever for?_

“Once, yes, once for a lark…” Jim sang quietly along with the music in... his...mind…?

_THAT was actual music._

Jim got up slowly and walked out of the door toward the stage. Some people moved out of the way quickly- he barely saw them.

_That was ROXIE’S song for today!_

“Miss… Roxie?” Anthony squeaked. 

“That… is my song.”

“Uh….Derrick said… you said Milly could use it?”

 _Dead. That man is DEAD_. “No, I most certainly did not.” Jim hissed and Anthony backed away fast. “Go get Derrick for me, will you?” he turned and ran.

Roxie looked at someone moving and snapped out an order, “Get Josie back here.”

“But-”

Jim opened his eyes wide and stared at the stage hand, “Did I stutter?”

“Get Josie, yes ma’am, get Josie!” they stammered and ran off.

Very shortly after, Derrick came backstage following a worried looking Anthony- he was smirking.

“You told another performer they could use MY song?” Jim kept his voice level.

“You don’t have a right to just prance in here at the last minute and have everything your way, ‘Roxie’,” Derrick was sniffing down his nose at Jim and Jim’s hand itched for a knife.

“Actually, Derrick…” Jim aimed his voice for poisonously sweet, “I believe I do…Josie?”

The head bouncer- a simple man with a taste for violence and a good idea of who had real authority- looked politely at Roxie, “Yes, Ma’am?”

“Derrick has been fired- as soon as i call the owner- and in the meantime will be leaving… be a darned shame if he actually bounced a few times on the way out.”

Derrick actually had the nerve to start puffing himself up and saying, “You can’t-”

Jim supposed he was going to say something more but Josie wrapped an arm around his throat and hauled him away. “You heard the lady- time to go!” 

Jim took several deep breaths and tried to get his temper under control. _How DARE that man ruin his night out! How DARE he?!_

One of the other people said something about just using the song anyway- _as if! As if i was going to perform “I never do anything twice” after someone else had already done it that day!_

Jim heard a very small voice over the snarling in his head, “I’m sorry, Miss Roxie- he said he wanted me to use that one… that i couldn't use the song i had picked out…”

Jim managed to focus on something past the rage to see the newish performer-Milly something- standing in front of him wringing her hands…

Jim managed to leash his temper with effort, “You didn’t know any better- it’s Derrick’s fault.” _and i am going to have him dragged under a bus advertising Sondheim musicals._

Jim was just getting his temper cooled when he heard that bitch Butterfly Stitches mutter, “well sure- she just shows up after she’s had however long to rehearse, no wonder she can’t change songs.”

Jim spun on them and the entire little bitchy group around her recoiled.

“Oh I’m SO sorry, Butterfly- you weren’t here when I won the Queen competition to a song NONE of us had rehearsed to?”

Butterfly got her back up and snapped back, “well maybe you did know in advance! Derrick wasn’t here then!”

Jim took a deep breath and felt his earrings swing heavily as he took an unconscious step forward: he took another breath and smiled… Everyone backed up another step.

“Milly, DEAR…” She made some kind of affirming noise behind him. “What song were you going to use? The one that got switched out on you by Butterfly’s dear friend DERRICK?”

“....” Milly made an irritating gasping noise and eventually managed, “Lady Marmalade? The remake?”

“Charming- I’ll perform to that one: go tell the DJ.” Jim looked back at the little group of never-would-be stars, “I suggest that you take some fucking notes,” Jim stalked back to the dressing room to get his fan, “Peasants!”

*

Jim was replaying the music video in his head as The Emcee proceeded to tell the audience that “Owing to a mishap Milly Cent performed to Roxie’s song- and went on with the show even though she had not rehearsed that one!”

Everyone applauded, of course. _Owing to a mishap! Derrick was going to have a mishap all right!_

“Instead of simply performing one of her established numbers, our very own Queen of Queens, Roxie, will graciously perform Milly Cent’s original choice of music… Lady Marmalade!”

There was pandemonium, of course: cheers from the usual people who cheered anything, shouts and near explosions from the patrons who liked the song, or the artists, and a small amount of worried muttering from people who…

“Anyone who thinks i can’t do this is going to get blown out of their damn chair!” Jim stalked out onto the stage and took up a confrontational stance, legs apart hands on his hips- the fan subtly pointing at his crotch. _Thank God they had a fan in the video, not just the riding crop._

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the voiceover started, “welcome to the Moulin-Rouge!”


	2. Lady Marmalade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim considered that this might not be a good idea, but goes on with the show.
> 
> i strongly suggest you review the video for Lady Marmalade before reading. (link in notes of this and the previous chapter)

While Jim was going over the video for ‘Lady Marmalade’ in his head, and working out major choreography points for the stage; he tried to keep himself focused on the performance and NOT the fact that he had let his temper push him into another risky action.

Oh, it wasn't that he couldn’t do it- that wasn't the reason he stuck so carefully to his prepared routines; it was the fact that it was a bit too Moriarty.

The real reason he stuck to showtunes and rarely performed to any of the other songs he liked, the reason why he chose “Teo Torriatte” of all the possible Queen songs to perform- well one of many reasons- was the same reason why “Gimme The Prize’ all but blew his cover.

He wasn’t sweet.

He wasn’t naive.

He was vicious, and dramatic, and hell yes he was a Diva and always had been, and he knew EXACTLY what it was like to kill someone with a blade in your hand… or pretend to be whatever the customer wanted for a few minutes or hours.

‘Lady Marmalade’ was a bit too close to his past: ‘Gimme the Prize’ a bit too close to where he was going.

_ Hell, if Sebastian had known him for longer, or been less tired… _

The point was that there were a hundred songs that were more recent, better known, and more popular, than the songs he performed to as Roxie: songs that would show off his dancing, his leg strength, and take more advantage of the actual dance training he’d done…

But they were all...him.

They gave too much away.

Even a lot of the show tunes came a bit too close to showcasing HIS personality and not the small bit of him that he showcased as Roxie! He’d been a fool to ever perform Liza’s “Mein Herr”, for an example - one of the only times he had ever appeared as a brunette- and knowing now that his Spy had been in the audience, he could only thank the Patron Saints and Fair Folk that the heavy make up of the role obscured more of his face…

He thought about Butterfly and Derrick and the thousands of people before them that had told him he couldn't do it, would never make it, would never amount to anything- heard the worried muttering of those so-called fans out there that didn't think he could do THIS!

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the voiceover started, “welcome to the Moulin-Rouge!” And the curtain went up. 

Jim was seething, and he took all that “Fuck you, pay me!” attitude and threw it at the audience. Turning and crouching and using the fan to alternately conceal and reveal... showing off his ass and his legs...

_ Why spend mine when I can spend yours? Indeed _ . Jim thought as he crouched down and smiled at one of his fanboys and then pushed back up and swung his hips to coax the money out of the wallet of another customer.

Pop! Open the fan and use it as a veil.

Snap! Close the fan and smile as you draw it down your body.

Draw it through your fingers suggestively and make them dream...

In Roxie’s hands the fan was a fan, and a riding crop, and if he perhaps visualized using it on a few of the audience just a bit much and licked his lips? Well… they seemed to enjoy it.

His two special audience members weren’t here,- the spy and the sniper- but several of the other worshippers were and he ran his hands down his body and offered himself…

_ Don’t you want me? Don’t you want to sleep with me? Don't you want to drop a diamond in my champagne and watch me drink it down? _

And then he turned with a snap of the fan and a swing of the hips and left them hanging.

_ “Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?” _

_ Hell yes they did, they all did. _

Roxie dropped herself straddling a chair with her legs unveiled by the dress slits, and left no doubt what would be happening if there was only a man in that chair…

And then pushed the chair over and stalked off.

Standing in a column of black, moving just enough to set the sequins shimmering and then one leg parts the dress and moves out to the side, and the fan hides what her other hand is doing…

Turning and her back was one long expanse of skin, swaying and moving and the sequined black fabric moving in figure eights...

Stalking toward the front of the stage and then hooking one foot under the chair and popping it up to her hand- spinning the chair just in front of herself- swinging one white leg out of the dress and over the chair and then bumping the chair over with her ass as she walked away...

_ “Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, da-da (da-da, yeah) _

_ Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, here (ooh)” _

Fan snapping open and closed…

Leaning forward… curving her body into a wave...

Leaning back…Snapping her fan as she turned…

Making the sequins glitter to emphasize the swing of her ass and the curve of her body...

Standing with one foot on the chair and swinging her hips- and every man in the audience wanted to be that chair, even when she made a show of grinding her shoe into it...

_ “Creole Lady Marmalade _

_ Ooh, ooh, yes-ah” _

And the curtain came down.

Roxie stalked off the stage to the sounds of screaming and cheers and applause, past bitches and Queens and stage hands, past the wide eyes of that little pawn Milly, and into the dressing room.

Jim came back down from riding the high of performance, standing in the middle of the room with his teeth gritted together, breathing hard...

There was a trickle of blood from where one of the earrings had cut him: it only showed in the clear light of the dressing room. He sat down slowly and looked into the mirror… After a few moments he chuckled.

“Well…” He picked up the bottle of water that was always waiting after a show- checked the seals as always- swallowed quite a bit, even if a fair amount didn't quite make it into his mouth. 

“I am definitely not as young as I once was…” he muttered after he put down the bottle. He set about repairing the damage to his make-up.

By the time there was a tap at the door he had stopped… vibrating.

“Come in.”

Josie came in, “Miss Roxie.”

“Thank you for your help, Josie,” Jim nodded regally. “I haven't called the owner yet- i suppose i’ll do that soon.”

“Just thought you should know he was threatening… well, you, me, the club…”

“Really?” Jim raised an eyebrow, “Keep an eye open for trouble.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Josie grinned, “Gave him a good bounce- should be on the security cameras.”

Jim barely kept his Roxie face on, “~THANK ~you Josie- I’ll go look.”

Jim walked to the main office and let himself in. He sat down in the chair and picked up the phone- and swore a blue streak when putting the phone to his ear pushed the earring edge into him.   
“-Things should be classified as deadly weapons- never took the old hatpin stories seriously-” Jim pulled off one earring and called the owner, forcing himself to keep his Roxie voice on despite being rather in Moriarty headspace- still being in full drag helped.

“Ah… I take it this is Roxie?” Duncan answered the phone. “I’ve received several calls…”

“I WOULD have just been telling you to make the firing official, but Josie says he was threatening the club as a whole when he was thrown out.”

“I… have seen a bit more than the usual threatening letters and we DID have a graffiti attack…”

Jim frowned, “I wasn't told about that: have you told the owner?” 

“Not… no… i thought it was just, you know, the usual…”

“I happen to know he was out of town today, but he may be back by now? Make sure you tell him.”

“Right...uh… i take it… it's all resolved at the club?”

“For now.”  _ Until I can arrange for a few accidents. _ Jim hung up and started drumming his fingers on the desk, swore again when his fake nails hit, and made a mental note to just have… well have it all looked into and all appropriate parties shot.

He put his earring back on, dabbed at the blood on his neck with his handkerchief and left the office.

Anthony was waiting outside the door much to Jim’s surprise. He was standing back enough to practically broadcast ‘i wasn't listening’, but since Jim had stayed in persona on the call it didn't matter.

“Anthony… can i help you?”

“Ah… Miss Roxie, i… got a few really good photos of your performance tonight…”

“Oh?”

“I thought you might want some new photos to autograph or sell?”

Jim considered that, ‘Roxie’ hadn't had any new photos in a while… He nodded, “A good idea.” He extended a hand and then, “Oh HELL I chipped a nail!”

Anthony dropped a camera card into his hand and then looked at the nail in question that Jim was frowning at. “Miss Roxie? Those are… standard removable nails?”

“Yes… but its a set for this dress…”

“A bit of cement and add a nice rhinestone to go with your earrings? Or a bit of mirror tape?”

Jim blinked and looked at the nails with their dark rainbow glitter polish- yes, adding a few strategic rhinestones might fix it. “Good idea!” Roxie smiled up at him, “Well, you can tell your clients that there will be a new photo for their collections soon- i’ll have to go over it with the virtual airbrush, of course.” Jim paused, “And you’ll get a bigger cut of the profit since you took the photos, assuming I decide to use them.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” he beamed happily- Jim tried to refrain from patting him on the head.

Luckily for the little bunch of never-was-beens they had scampered off, so Roxie simply tidied up the dressing room and went out.

Jim didn't think much of the fact that Roger wasn't at the exit- he probably was helping out with Derrick gone or covering for Josie…

Roxie had just stepped out of the alley door when he was attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Marmalade (the newer cover) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQa7SvVCdZk  
> Watch the official music video for "Lady Marmalade" performed by Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya and Pink
> 
> Mein Herr with a chair in Cabaret: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxmz3RcNNBE  
> (Roxie's performance to this song is detailed in "The Life You’re Living, The Life You’d Like" by InnerSpectrum https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189973 )


	3. Hold My Earrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter in which a girl has to take off her earrings.

Jim had taken two steps out the door when movement triggered long trained reflexes and he moved away from the attack even as he brought up his purse to block. The purse went flying and he took a rather heavy blow, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been…

_ Derrick…. And a friend. _

Jim’s head was ringing, and he was pressed up against the wall with a baton across his throat by some goon, as Derrick snarled something about payback- Jim wasn't listening much; he was analyzing the tactical situation.

Derrick wanted to hurt him- Roxie- badly, and might or might not end up killing him: he outranked the goon in some fashion but the goon with the baton was eyeing Roxie with some attention.  _ He was interested, even if he might beat the shit out of me after... _ . _ typical. _

Unfortunately his purse HAD gone flying, and with it his phone and his adorable- but still lethal- miniature derringer. Owing to the outfit he was wearing he was unarmed…

_ Wait…not quite… _

And besides, the fellow was interested, and Jim had known how to manipulate that for decades.

“Is that a police baton at my throat or are you just trying to flirt?” Roxie purred up at the man.

Derrick was still snarling something- Jim continued to ignore him and raised an eyebrow at the fellow with the baton. He let one corner of his lip curl up and pulled ‘Roxie’ around him like the sequined dress….

“Be a shame to mess up that pretty mouth.” The fellow chuckled and looked Roxie over in a way that made Jim feel like he needed a shower.

Derrick started yelling at him and the goon frowned and looked over, “What?!”

“What the hell are you doing, Rodrick!”

“Having a little fun, why?”

Roxie chuckled, “Oh don’t pay any attention to HIM- I never did- he wouldn't know the meaning of fun if it deep throated him.”

That definitely got the goon’s attention.

Derrick started barking orders at the man and Roxie just leaned back against the wall and waited, making sure she arranged herself attractively.

Sure enough the goon took the baton away from her throat to yell at Derrick- although he did grab hold of her arm- her RIGHT arm… which actually proved that he was a competent goon: most people are right handed....

Jim wasn’t.

Jim brought his left hand up and took his earring off…

“What are you doing?” Unfortunately-Competent-Goon-Rodrick snapped at him as he turned back at the motion.

“Trying to get my earring untangled from my wig?” Roxie answered with an innocent blink. Jim turned his head to show the right earring- and the blood from the earrings being struck into him by the baton… and when the man was looking Jim swung his left hand, and the other earring, up and into the goon’s neck.

He recoiled backwards clutching at his neck and gurgling, Jim kicked him in the crotch with his high heels as he headed to Derrick- pulling off his other earring as he did.

Derrick tried to punch him, and Jim blocked with the knife- err… earring and slashed with his other earring-hit!. Derrick tried to turn to run and Jim kicked him HARD in the back of the knee- he fell, badly.

Jim walked up to him and as he did he noticed a shoe sticking out from behind some rubbish bins? But Derrick was trying to get up so he brought his left hand down, using his earring like an ice pick into Derrick’s lower back. While Derrick was screaming, Jim spared a glance to the side…

_ Roger- unconscious or dead with blood all over his face. _

Jim growled and kicked Derrick hard in the face while he tried to get up- he went down with his nose gushing blood and started blubbering something irrelevant. Jim stalked back to walk over the goon- much to Jim’s surprise he was still alive- and grabbed Roxie’s purse.

He pulled out the phone and after a moment's hesitation texted Josie’s pager and told him to get to the alley door fast, then he walked back over toward Derrick. Jim picked up the goon’s dropped metal baton and put the bloody earrings into his purse.

“I was really not planning on doing this myself…” Jim gave up any pretense of Roxie’s voice and brought the baton down hard on Derrick’s arm- aiming for the elbow: a very satisfying ‘crack’ followed by a gasping attempt at a shriek told him he hit the spot..

He went after places on Derrick that would break in bad ways, but not kill you, and had barely gotten started, really, when Josie showed up.

“Miss Roxie?! Are you…” he trailed off and looked around, “Ok?”

“Peachy!” Jim snapped. “Roger got hit-probably with this,” he waved the baton, “Probably by Derrick’s friend there. Is Roger still breathing?”

Josie went and checked… “breathing and… kind of conscious, ma’am.”

“Get him out of here and to a hospital- bunch of gay bashers jumped him as he was going home, got it?”

“Yes, Ma’am. Do you, uh… need a hand?”

“Can you get Roger handed off, and come back here to watch them? I’m going to call the owner to clean this up and I REALLY can’t afford to be found here.”

Josie looked a bit intrigued but nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

Jim got out a handkerchief and wiped his hands clean of blood- they didn't stay clean… he’d cut himself on the damn earrings!

He finally used his handkerchief as a bandage to handle it- enough to text Moriarty’s clean up team anyway. He gave them orders to come collect these boys , along with a description of Josie as the friendly local contact.

He walked over and looked down at the Goon, “So...Rodrick was it?”

He was holding his hand tightly to his neck and being very still: he didn’t nod- probably couldn't.

“You are going to get picked up by the owner's men… and you will tell them EVERY little thing about who you and Derrick work for… and as little as possible about me: You seemed like you had a few brain cells and might like to keep breathing, so...are we clear on that?”

He looked like he got the idea.

Jim went over and hit Derrick in the remaining ankle - symmetry you know- and handed Josie the baton.

“Give it to the boys who come to pick up the bodies.” he gave Josie the proper code phrases to say and walked away fast.

As he was trying to bandage his hand a bit better he noticed the rotten cherry on top of this shit sundae- he’d broken the rest of his nails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone wanted to see the earrings that inspired this story:  
> https://fabricdragondesigns.tumblr.com/post/620372770064384001/a-pair-of-earrings-worn-in-my-fanfiction-killer  
>  i have no idea how long the real things are, but in my fan fiction the blasted things are decent size and unfortunately sharp- or fortunately
> 
> Oh, COMPLETELY unrelated to this story my favorite "hold my earrings" moment Lafayette in True Blood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7l-VVxCLo8


	4. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the adrenaline wears off...  
> and it turns out other people can keep a secret too.

By the time Jim got back into his flat the adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was catching up to him. He got a look at himself in the mirror and flinched. “I look like a bloody mess…” then he started giggling at the pun… “shock?” he asked the mirror.

“Concussion,” the mirror informed him archly, “and probably shock, along with the adrenaline crash… and very likely too many memories.”

“My memories never bother me,” he mumbled to the dubious looking mirror as he tried to figure out how to get the wig off- it hurt too much so he just started getting the shoes unstrapped. 

Unfortunately bending over made him awfully dizzy....

…

“Sir, come on, don’t fight me on this… “  _ Familiar voice, but not overly so? _

Jim tried to tell whowever it was to fuck off, but the words didn't come out right.

“I swear she seemed ok when she left!”  _ Josie _ ?

Jim opened his eyes, but he couldn't make anything come into focus.

…

Roxie was trying to get ready for her number, and the wig kept pulling to one side- it hurt for some reason… Jim grabbed at it and tried to get it back on.

“Then your doctor will see you in a wig, see if I care!”

“I’ll be late…” Jim muttered woozily, trying to figure out if he was supposed to be on stage, or at a business meeting?  _ I mean they were both acts but the costumes were different… _

....

People were trying to pull him out of the car-  _ was it a kidnapping? fans? _

“Miss Roxie,” Josie’s face swam into focus for a moment, “If you can get up and walk on your own there’s chocolate…”

_ Oh, well that's different _ . Jim let himself be pulled out of the car and wobbled into the building- he really shouldn't wear heels this high to a bank meeting.

“I should have thought of chocolate.” the other voice said.

“What the HELL?!” Jim recognized that indignant squawk anywhere-  _ that was my doctor? _

“I need a doctor?” Jim blinked and saw  _ Murphy _ ?

“Yeah boss, you REALLY need a doctor,” Murphy said, “Now is this the right one or do i have to shoot him?’

Jim peered around at the familiar- if a bit oddly tilted- furnishings and the doctor…”That’s my doctor, but how the hell did i get here?”

Josie chuckled, “With a lot of effort.”

…

Jim woke up with a blinding headache, a desire to murder someone, and… it was too loud. He must have made noise because his doctor came over and asked all sorts of stupid questions about where it hurt and how he felt.

Eventually the doctor gave him some pain medication which didn't do anything to actually stop the pain, but at least Jim didn't care anymore.

…

“Sir?”

“Murphy?” Jim stared incredulously- that was Murphy.

“Are you up to maybe answering a few questions? Because you had us pick up two bodies, but they were both alive- did you want them NOT alive?”

“I have to drag Derrick under a Sondheim bus.” Jim stared at the man but no matter how hard he tried to focus it was STILL Murphy.

“Uh… is that a kill him or no?”

“I need both of them questioned.”

“Ok… so no.” he nodded and texted something.

“How the hell did I get here?”

“I called Franklin and told him you needed a doctor,” Murphy shrugged, “And he told me where to take you.”

“No, no, how did *I* end up here? How did you find me?!” Jim started to raise his voice but someone drove a spike into his head and he lay back down.

“Well, Josie said you were hurt, but he thought you were ok,” Murphy frowned, “But then Josie said your wig was all bloody and that’s never a good sign, so i wanted to check...”

Jim tried to make this make sense. “You… how the hell did you find my flat?”

“Wasn't too hard, I mostly followed the drops of blood.” Murphy shrugged, “It wasn't gushing or anything but it was a pretty clear trail, and your door handle and lock had blood on it.”

“You...wait...why aren’t you surprised?!”

“By what?”

“No one knew i was Roxie! Nobody!”

“Well…. I knew you were keeping it from Sebastian...nobody? Seriously?” Murphy shook his head, “I couldn't believe it when i found out Quincy and Sebastian didn’t recognize you, but nobody?” he muttered, “I found out Franklin hadn’t known...”

“You...you were at the Bachelor Party…” Jim tried to think past the pain. “They said you left- you met some girls? I thought that was before…”

“Yeah, bachelorette party was there the same day we were,” Murphy chuckled, “I fucked one of them in the bathroom and was back out in time to see Roxie perform and watch Seb go all starry-eyed.” 

“You… recognized me…?” 

The conversation got interrupted by the doctor coming in and doing things. As soon as he was gone Jim went back to trying to make sense of this.

“You obviously didn’t tell your friends… that I was Roxie.”

“Tell them?” Murphy snickered, “You gotta be kidding? Did you HEAR him- no of course not. Sebastian was talking everyone’s ear off about Roxie at the wedding and it was damn obvious he and Quincy had no clue- do you know how much FUN that was? Me knowing and him going on about buying a copy of Chicago and shit?”

Jim pictured it and chuckled, and then winced a bit. “But you didn't say anything? Even later…?”

“At first i figured you would- especially when Sebastian kept on about it…” Murphy looked thoughtful, “Then that mess with him coming back early for the Queen competition happened and those guys tried to jump him.”

“And?”

“You still didn't tell him.” Murphy shrugged, “And it got kind of...it just seemed kind of messy with Sebastian having such a crush on Roxie and still being hung up on you…”

“You… knew he was… interested in ME? I mean Me- Moriarty- not just me-Roxie?”

Murphy looked incredulous at him, “EVERYONE knew he was hung up on you! Quincy told me the only one who didn't know at first was HIM!”

“So you didn’t tell Sebastian… or Quincy?”

Murphy pulled a bottle of beer up from the floor and took a swig, “I didn't tell anyone- I was waiting for the other shoe to drop- or you to tell them. Saw a few of your shows, incidentally- Seb may be a lovestruck idiot who can’t recognize you in drag, but he’s right about the talent: you could make serious bank as a performer.”

“And you… didn’t tell..” Jim shook his head- and instantly regretted it.

“At first it was just because i was having fun waiting for the reveal, you know? After that… well… it was a bit odd? I figured you had a small group who knew, but i could never pick the guards out at the club… and then i figured they were well back and watching from cameras…”

Murphy leaned forward and poked Jim in the chest with a finger, “Then i show up because a call comes in for the clean up crew at THAT location…”

“You’re not part of that crew- you shouldn't even know who they are!”

Murphy raised an eyebrow, “Sean?”

Jim frowned, “Sean? Oh… yes? He’s one of the clean up boys…”

“He’s a cousin.”

Jim stared at him.

“You MISSED that?” Murphy grinned.

“He’s Irish! Ireland Irish! YOU grew up in England!” Jim sputtered and tried to sit forward, “You served in the SAS with the rest of that lot!”

“Yeah, and when the higher ups decided to throw our team under the bus, the very English colonel stood up for us- which is when they started planning on throwing HIM under an APC..” Murphy nodded, “And yes, I grew up in England. We still kept in touch with the relatives,.including Sean who used to beat the snot out of me at family get togethers. It was funny to find out we both worked for you- however many steps removed.”

Jim fell back onto the bed. “So the clean up crew knows?”

“Oh Jesus! I didn’t tell them!” Murphy’s eyes went wide. “No! I just came along on the clean up because of where it was and then i was figuring Josie was actually one of yours and i’d missed it… but he was saying how they went after Miss Roxie… and i realized he didn't know…”

“And?”

“I told the crew to carry on- but i could vouch for Josie too- and then once they were gone i asked Josie… He only knows me as a regular club go-er and was kind of surprised about me showing up… but he was saying about some Roger guy in the hospital-”

“Roger is the back door guard and general helper.”

“And then he was talking about how you were bloody and he was worried, and...i got him to help me while i tracked you.”

“Josie… is reliable, but no, he had no idea who i was.”

“He said that.”

“So how did i get to my doctor?”

“When i found out how badly off you were, and FINALLY realized none of your people were there- and if it was this Roger guy he was in the hospital- I called Franklin. I told him you were hurt and no sign of any of your guards...he didn't believe me at first- i think he thought it was a trick? So I had to tell him you were off in disguise… he wouldn't give me your doctor's name and address unless i let him talk to you or put you on video.”

Jim sighed, “Policy- he’s right.”

“So I sent him a video.” Murphy shrugged.

“And?”

“I’m not entirely sure he believed it was you until the doctor verified you… he was here for a bit, but he went off to keep everyone busy. We both told Josie just how important it was not to say anything… but you muttered something about Josie being ok.”

“I did? I mean… he is… generally… I don't remember…”

“You were out of it- Doc says you got hit pretty bad.”

“I need a phone.”

Murphy handed him one of the standard disposable phones and Jim called Franklin.

“Yes?”

Jim gave him the stand down code and waited for Franklin to get into a private room.

“Boss… are you ok?”

“I will be.”

“Good, because-”

“Are the two I had picked up still alive?”

“The guy who had his throat cut is doing pretty well, actually- and once he woke up from getting sewn up and all has been extremely cooperative- apparently ‘Roxie’” Franklin growled a bit, “Impressed him.”

“And Derrick?”

“If Derrick is the guy who was broken in that many places? He’s still alive but not sure how much longer. We actually had to give him a fair amount of medical just to keep him around- apparently SOMEONE stabbed him in the kidney.”

“Oh FUCK!” Jim yelped suddenly, “My earrings!” and then he realized what he’d said, and that Murphy was snickering.

“I don’t know Shit about your earrings, SIR,” Franklin growled, “and i’ve been covering for you so far, but-”

“Yeah, i know… i’ll… fill you in when i get out of here.”

“I put the club under watch- said you’d taken an interest after everything with Moran...Does he know?”

“...no.”

“Does ANYONE other than that lunatic Murphy?”

“...no.”

Franklin was muttering about not being paid enough to put up with him when Jim hung up.

Murphy was grinning, “The purse was a complete loss- bloody as hell- but the contents looked mostly ok: nice little hold out, by the way. Also, those earrings…”

“Yeah?”

“You actually did all that damage to those guys using your EARRINGS?”

Jim smiled a bit, “Well it's what I had- after that I used the Goon’s metal baton on Derrick.”

“I THINK the earrings are ok?” he shrugged, “I knew how to clean the pistol and the knife- so i did- and i bagged everything else.”

“I… suppose you had to cut the clothes off?” Jim asked sadly.

“Err… afraid so.”

_ Sigh _ . “Wig would have been a loss…”

“Well, it was in one piece? But i don’t know how you clean off that much dried blood.” he brightened up, “The shoes came off intact- uh… again i have no idea how you clean them.”

“I’ll need to clean out the flat I was using.”

“I grabbed the obvious bags- one of them was your change of clothes- but now that you’re awake, i could go back and do a complete scrub?”

“You’re being remarkably reliable for…”

“The party boy of the unit?” He raised an eyebrow and polished off the beer, “Well… You’ve been a good boss, and you’ve been good to my team- even if I am kind of wondering about the Colonel.” he looked curiously at him, “You going to get together with Sebastian? He’s a good guy- even if he is as English as you get. I know he’s got a bit of a rep for tomcatting around, but if you can’t tell he’s the settle down kind…”

“I… getting involved with employees is… usually a terrible idea.”

“Well, that's true. Sent him off on distant work to let him cool off?”

“Him… and me… we both needed to.”

Murphy rolled his eyes, “From a fellow countryman, sir, don't let the penchant for tragedies and drama get the better of you.”

Jim snorted at him.

“Sebastian stood by us when he could have shut up- and that's why he’s here now… he’s a loyal sort.” Murphy shrugged, “you could do worse.”

“You TRYING to set me up with him?”

“Personally i don’t see the attraction- I’m just into girls- but why not?” He put on a mock annoyed look, “My former commanding officer not good enough for you?”

“Go clean out the flat-and… can you check on Josie… and Roger.”

“Safe to leave you with the doc?”

“You AND Franklin know I’m here. It's fine.”

Murphy saluted him with the empty beer bottle and went out. 

Jim sent a few texts, and meant to do a bit more, but he apparently blinked…

... and the light had changed, and Franklin was coming into the room. He came in looking angry and then stopped and looked a bit shocked.

“Wow…”

“That bad?” Jim sighed, “Doctor Kasi hasn’t let me see a mirror.”

Franklin looked him over and nodded slowly, “Ok, it's not actually as bad as it looked at first glance- just against white sheets that bruise and the stitches…”

“He managed to only shave a small bit and the rest of the hair is clipped aside- i should be able to hide it until it grows back.” Jim sighed, “The swelling is the problem- you can't cover that with concealer- but it's going down.”

“From what he tells me- you’re lucky it wasn't worse.”

“I rolled with it and blocked with my purse- which is why the purse went flying…” Jim grumbled. “Unfortunately-Competent-Goon-Rodrick is… competent.”

Franklin nodded slowly. “Also not entirely stupid- he’s been extremely cooperative… although i suspect his environs help.”

Jim asked where they were being held and nodded- it was a good choice. “If Derrick is still-”

“He’s alive, mostly coherent- not very cooperative, but keeping him alive had priority over interrogating him from your orders.”

Jim swung himself out of bed- he wasn't attached to anything anymore- “Right. I need to have a few words with him before he leaves London the hard way…”

  
  



	5. Job Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Job offers, changes of circumstance, and cover stories.

It took longer than Jim would have liked to get dressed and over to where the two of them were being held, partly because his balance was still off and partly because Franklin was being a mother hen.

Murphy was waiting for them when they arrived. “I got the rest of the men out of the way, sir.”

Franklin sighed, “We’ll need to tell them something.”

Jim tried to look like he was sitting down because he wanted to, not because he had to, and then said, “Roxie’s rumored relationship with the silent partner was why she could come and go as she pleased- even the public owner didn't know that Roxie WAS the silent partner...we simply tell our boys that I took some interest in the business since some of my men went there- that and it was a good place to make some drops and contacts.”

“Is it?” Franklin asked.

“I never really bothered to pay attention,” Jim sighed, “I suppose it must be? Anthony made a fortune telling people when Roxie was performing, and there was that spy who kept showing up…”

Both of them yelped some version of “What Spy?!”

“He’s SIS… and I’m pretty sure he’s the one who spotted Sebastian and… well, had him targeted: i just don't know why.” he considered, “It was unlikely to be jealousy: my spy was always very standoffish- he wanted to look but never so much as tried to contact me.”

“_Your_ spy?” Franklin had an incredulous tone.

Jim considered that- _yes, he was MY spy._ “I don’t know what originally got him to Queens, but… he showed up fairly often for my performances- one of Anthony’s clients directly or indirectly.” Jim shrugged, “always in disguise - appreciative, but very reserved. i think he was afraid of getting noticed, which makes sense given the homophobia in some of the intelligence circles…”

Franklin rubbed his forehead, “ok, one thing at a time…what story are we giving our own people?”

“Well, as far as anyone is concerned in our group? Moriarty bought out the silent partner- or is acting through him- because of the bachelor party and the resulting attention.” Jim waited until he saw them agree and then went on, “As far as the goon- Rodrick- goes… Well, I need to decide if he gets to live, but assuming he does? I’m a minion working under Moriarty- the usual dodge.”

Murphy nodded, “You want to get set up with a nice seat in the wet room and let us drag whassisname in?”

“That would be lovely, yes.” 

Once Jim was settled into a comfortable chair- with a table at hand and a nice cup of tea for his headache- they dragged Derrick in. Well, more like carried Derrick in- he was too badly broken to handle that roughly.

He really was a mess. Jim vaguely remembered hitting him in the elbow with the baton- apparently he’d gotten both elbows, both ankles, a knee- at least- and judging from the swelling? both hands rather thoroughly. He was bandaged and sweating and ill looking and…. Jim tried to muster up any real anger but all he felt was bored… and maybe a bit of disgust.

He flicked imagined dirt off his shirt, “hello, Derrick.”

Derrick had to stare at him a while- held up between Murphy and Franklin, who had wisely changed into painters’ suits- before he recognized who Jim had to be from the bruises.

“...Roxie?”

“You know, when i came over i was planning on a great deal more pain and suffering for you-” he was about to say, ‘but you’re not worth it’ when Derrick started babbling.

Since he was babbling about the gang he worked for, Jim let him. 

Apparently this other gang- mostly involved in drugs and prostitution from what he could pick out of Derrick’s less than coherent narrative- had decided to take over The Queen’s Hidden Lounge as a front. From the sound of it they also had less than egalitarian views about the performers…

Once Jim had gleaned everything useful out of the man- and he was repeating himself a lot- he nodded and looked over at Murphy, “Honestly? He’s not worth my standing up for- get rid of him.”

Murphy looked him over professionally, “Any preferences?”

“No.”

Murphy took him off Franklin’s hands and dragged him- more literally- over to the drain and cut his throat. Jim had to be impressed: he didn't get any blood on anything visible- not even his sleeve.

Franklin also apparently noticed, “nice job…”

“Well, with people like that? You never know where they’ve been- better not to get any on you.” then Murphy grinned, “So… the other guy?”

“He’s apparently named Rodrick.” Jim considered, “I MIGHT let him live- he was scum, but… he had more brains than he let on, and he was competent at his job… on the other hand he DID hit me, and i still feel a bit slimy from the way he was looking at me…”

Franklin suggested, “Pull him in and see?”

Jim agreed and had more tea.

Rodrick was hauled in- limping a bit but on his feet, hands cuffed awkwardly behind his back because of the neck brace and bandages. Franklin and Murphy had him down on his knees pretty easily- he did look like he was expecting to be shot.

Jim slid into Roxie’s voice, “Now that's a better position for you.”

His eyes snapped up fast and he looked a bit startled… and then as he took in the bruising and swelling, he winced a bit and went back to looking stoic. “Can we get it over with?”

“Well, that depends,” Jim said back in his more typical tone, “I’m a bit annoyed, you understand, and you are NOT starting off on a good foot, but you were at least competent.”

Roderick looked at him a bit dubiously and glanced up at Murphy and Franklin… and then appeared to notice Derrick’s body over by the drain and froze, staring at him.

“Derrick, on the other hand, was rude and obnoxious- when he had no need to be- and a bigot, as well as attacking me… and all that after i was kind enough to just have him fired and thrown out.” Jim sipped his tea, “I mean i was GOING to have him killed later, but really- he was just asking for it.”

Jim waited. This was going to decide if Rodrick had a very unpleasant and short life, or got a chance. Most goons would either sneer at him for being a ‘faggot’ or something, make a crude comment about his sex life, or similar; a few would start trying to ingatiate themselves and act like Jim had LIKED being sexually threatened…

Roderick proved that he was smarter than average. He swallowed hard and asked Jim cautiously, “That… sounded like a job offer.”

“It could be.” Jim considered his nails and how badly he needed a manicure.

“What would i have to do to GET a job offer?”

“Well you passed part one by not being stupid- or rude- so let me go over the rules and you see if you want to take me up on it.”

Roderick nodded as much as he could and shut up: Jim raised his estimate of the man’s intelligence another notch.

“First of all, if you so much as put a finger anyplace it's not wanted on me or one of my employees… well, if you are VERY lucky i’ll cut the offending part off and just kill you after.”

“Ah, errr… yes, sir.”

“Two, even a suspicion of you passing information on that shouldn't be talked about and my snipers get target practice. Not many people know about my undercover work, and i like it that way… in addition your former friends are going to stay FORMER friends.”

He cleared his throat, “There… are a couple of the lads that are…”

“I don't expect you to go after your friends- if you can talk a few into changing sides, with advance notice and supervision, so much the better - but any attempt to tip them off or talk to them without my people informed in advance,” Jim started carefully cleaning his nails with his stiletto, “and you become an object lesson.”

“Ah… right.”

“Third, since you are starting off with several black marks already, you are going to get the shit jobs to start with, and I expect you to be damn grateful for it.”

He just nodded as much as he could and kept watching the knife in Jim’s hands, and Franklin- probably because he noticed just how hostile Franklin at least was- Murphy seemed very relaxed and unconcerned, if alert enough.

“And lastly, of course, the boys are going to want to have a few words with you- they won't break anything you need to work, though.”

He just shifted a little and said, “...Yeah, i kind of figured that much…” 

Jim was impressed with the man’s reactions, honestly, so he decided to ask… “A question- and i want an honest answer, but as long as it IS an honest answer i’m not going to punish you over it…”

Roderick looked very dubious.

“Obviously you were going to do what Derrick wanted- to some extent- but you seemed like you were interested in other things…” Jim smiled sharply, “which i didn't appreciate given your introduction.”

“Derrick wanted me to beat your face in- specifically.”

“Did he? Damn, i let him off too easily,” Jim said it without any emphasis- he really hadn't been worth the time. “You looked like you were thinking of having a bit of fun- as you said- and THEN beating my face in.”

“... you… want…”

“An honest answer.”

“If i hadnt had Derrick hanging around mucking things up?”

Jim nodded.

He shrugged as much as he could with his neck restrained and hands cuffed behind him, “If i’d been told to scare you or take you down- but not given any other instructions- and you were… umm… ‘friendly’ about stuff; i would have just busted your ribs. Like I said- shame to wreck a pretty mouth.”

Jim nodded slowly and looked at his two, “Bust a few of his ribs and then put him to work- he steps out of line even a little and he’s target practice.”

“Yes, sir.” Murphy said it casually, and without changing expression swung a fist into the man’s side- even Jim hadn't seen it coming. Franklin ended up standing off to the side blinking as Murphy neatly and quickly broke, or at least badly HURT, several of the man’s ribs… and then put a boot rather precisely in the same spot Jim had been cut by the baton.

Jim stared at that and then looked at Franklin- _Did you know he could do that_?- Franklin shook his head minutely.

“...Nice job.” Jim finally said, “we… have you in demolitions and…”

“Tracking or trailing people mostly,” Murphy nodded. “I’m good at it- your trail was a bit easier but even with a nice clear line of blood drops, dirty city alleys and so on are a bit tricky- why?”

“I’m surprised you never got suggested for interrogation or similar,” Jim shrugged, “Not that we usually NEED much in that line, but I'm surprised you weren’t on standby for it.”

“Eh, you can put me in for that if you want, but honestly boss? If i don't know what they’ve done- or don't care- i’m more likely to question someone by getting them drunk at a club.” 

Jim nodded at Franklin who looked over Roderick at Murphy, “Well, lets get him out of here while he calls the big boss.”

Murphy helped haul Roderick to his feet- wheezing and red faced and gritting his teeth, but not arguing- and the two of them took him out.

...

Jim cleaned his stiletto and put it away and reconsidered his nails- they really were a mess and he would have to have them done as soon as he could…

Of course right now he looked rather a mess in any case.

He was going to have to come up with a good cover story, and his personal people were going to be pissed that he had been without his guards no matter what.

Murphy came back in after a while. “Franklin is introducing him to some of the… grunt work boys, i suppose.”

Jim nodded, “I… am going to have to explain this,” he waved at his head, “To my top people.”

Murphy blinked at him and tilted his head, “Uh, just tell them you’re Roxie?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Jim shook his head carefully. “Roxie… is at this point a well established cover that even my own people don’t know is connected to me- that’s too valuable to throw away. Jim Moriarty must have been in the audience at the club, or back stage, seeing about possibly recruiting some people or making more use of the place now that i leveraged out the owner… and i got beaten up by some gay bashers when i went out the back door.”

Murphy considered, “close enough i suppose… are you going to recruit Josie?”

“I’ll have to at least talk to him… and… give him Franklin and your contact information, just in case.”

“Whatever you say, Boss, but i think you should-”

“You can tell me what you think, but you damn well better not spill any of my information until i give you permission.”

Murphy just sighed, “I think you should tell more people, but it's your call.”

“Damn straight it’s my call.” Jim stood up a bit unsteadily and Murphy came over and got a hand under his elbow. “Incidentally, I’m changing your duty rotation.”

Murphy raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“In the short run, until we get this current mess with the club settled, you’re assigned to keep an eye on security, and check up on Josie and… Roger if you can.”

“Oh! Yeah, that makes sense- someone has to.” 

“Once that’s settled you’ll move up to taking rotation on my personal security.”


	6. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always end well.  
> then again, things don't always END.
> 
> (Content warning for discussions of depression and suicidal ideation)

Jim was really uncertain whether to murder them all or buy them all vacation homes. His top people- his bodyguards and drivers and the people who dealt with him personally- had apparently all reacted very similarly to his being injured.

They started plotting against him.

After he got the OBVIOUS mother-henning shaken off, things looked like they went back to normal, but then he started noticing things.

Neal was suddenly back on rotation as a guard and aide: ‘just when the other folks are busy’.

Various employees- some who didn't even know who he was!- were spotted everywhere.

He finally figured out that his top tier people had been telling the expendable minions that he was a valuable asset to guard, or a test to see if they could follow him, or bait for a rival gang… and they were EVERYWHERE HE WENT!

When he finally managed to … IMPRESS… upon his people that this was going to stop- or else he was going to have to shoot the minions and they were expensive to replace- he found out they had been hiding reports about Queens from him, too. He dragged Franklin in and demanded an explanation.

“Well, sir… since i couldn't explain why Queens was… more important than just a useful business....”

Jim glared at him, “You could have come and told me personally about this!”

Franklin looked at the wall, “Yes, sir,” he said quietly, “Your doctor said to rest?”

Jim recited Pi in his head for a few seconds before he managed to say- more or less calmly- “I want a complete report. Now.”

Franklin and a few of the men had been trying to deal with things, but they hadn't seen how serious the pattern was. Jim was furious, but… _Sigh, they ACTUALLY meant well...as opposed to most people._

Roger was recovering well, but wasn't in shape to go back to work yet- naturally- and would need some rehabilitation work. Murphy was being represented as having recently come into money and wanting to buy into the club, but people already knew him as a regular so he was being looked at favorably…

There had been an attempted ‘mugging’ that Josie and Murphy broke up- Roderick confirmed their identities as being from his old gang- and of more concern there had recently been threats to the public owner about damage to the club itself.

Jim nodded slowly, “get a few more of our people in place- warn them about the risks and make sure they keep their eyes open. I also want to know who was running things according to Roderick.”

“Already got that, sir.”

Jim took the list and went to make a few calls. That gang was about to find a number of other gangs making moves on their territory.

It was serious, but he had time.

...

Jim was dealing with an interesting personal case- well it crossed into business too- when he got an alert…

Apparently the gang had acted more quickly than even he had anticipated: The Queen’s Hidden Lounge was on fire.

For Jim to go personally would have given far too much away, and there was far too much risk that one of the club people would recognize him… he had to watch, and listen to reports, from one of his offices.

He hadn't felt this damn helpless since he was a child.

...

In hindsight… and only in hindsight… Jim would realize that he had perhaps taken out his feelings on some other people and projects, but…

He finally had to stop listening to the reports, when it became obvious there was nothing further that could be done.

 _It’s for the best,_ he tried to convince himself, _I was getting too well known- it was too risky._

But he felt… pain. Roxie had become an outlet, a way to show off even while he was having to be more and more discreet in his business life…

And...

A way to… have people admire him, seek his attention.. _That weren’t afraid of me and just kissing up._

Jim got himself a mixed drink that he had adopted as part of his Roxie persona- he’d actually gotten to like it eventually- and looked out at nothing.

_It was for the best._

_That spy was dangerous, really…_

_Some of his fans had gotten a bit stalkerish…_

_Roxie was becoming too well known- even Murphy had agreed that she was… could be… a professional level performer…_

“I’ve walked away from everything before,” he reminded himself, “This isn't everything- it's just one thing.”

He walked over to the safe in his office and pulled out a small box- let the long chain run through his fingers and held the pendant piece up: it really was a beautiful lavaliere. He wondered again where Sebastian had gotten it- he had either paid cash for it or managed to bury the paper trail beyond even Jim’s ability to trace.

He started to put it away and … he couldn't: he slipped it on and tucked it out of sight under his shirt, just for now… just until the place burning down didn't hurt quite so much.

He called in a few of his people: Rohaan was looking worried at him.

“Gentlemen.” he nodded. “As Franklin informed you, i had taken some interest in The Queen’s Hidden Lounge after finding out some of my people had been there…”

Everyone nodded.

“I am certain you noticed the personnel that had been assigned to keep an eye on the issues they were having lately… what most of you were not told is that my injuries happened when i was attacked leaving that club.”

Franklin raised his eyebrows, but remained quiet; several of the other men expressed surprise, but Jim caught a few ‘i thought so…’s tucked in there.

“I had recently bought out the silent partner, and was in the process of evaluating it- and yes, i wanted to see this infamous Roxie perform.”

“You should have taken guards.” Rohaan reminded him.

“...while i probably should have, i was there in disguise, at a business i have no official connection to…” Jim sighed, “Based on interrogating the people who attacked me? They had no idea who i was.” he looked at Rohaan, “Its been a long time since i was in danger for just being gay, or going to a gay club: usually i’m in danger from people who know WHO i am, not… not just that.” The lavalier was hanging heavily against him- it was reassuring.

“In any event,” he said before anyone else could speak up, “My investment appears to have gone up in flames- by the same gang that was responsible for my attack.”

Jim was pleased to see the sudden sharpening of attention.

“Gentlemen, i do not want a Moriarty signature on this- i was trying to avoid attention to my involvement with the club- but my policy stands: cross me and die.” he met eyes with the men one by one, “I want that gang to be a distant memory, but not our usual signature- is that clear?”

“Yes sir!”

“I’ll send you the information I’ve been getting on the gang, we have the names and contact information on a few of their leaders- leverage it.”

Franklin stayed behind after everyone else had gone out. “Sir? Murphy has been down there this whole time- it shouldn't stand out since he knows so many of the people there- and I asked Quincy to help with the investigation, since the two of them were demolitions people.”

Jim waved a hand, “i doubt it was anything too complex- the gang wasn't that high class: probably just took advantage of having the floor plan from Derrick.”

“Should I call them back in?”

“Yes- tell them to clean up and get some sleep though, first…” _I don’t want to smell the smoke on them._

Jim spent several hours making sure his people had the information they needed to burn that gang to ash- fair’s fair, after all- and then tried to go over his other business…

It all seemed a bit empty.

He went over Sebastian’s last report again- he loved reading it, the man was incredible…

It never would have worked out.

I’ll just… admire the man’s skills and keep him out in the field as much as i can...maybe… let him have one of the really rare Roxie prints…

Jim considered the thumb drive of photos from his last performance briefly and decided against it- too many questions about how he would have gotten them.

Jim rarely drank much, but that night he did.

He went through the next day rather mechanically- had a few people shot, forwarded a job to his field agents, the usual- until he got the report form Quincy and Murphy on the club. As he’d expected, the devastation was because they knew where to hit- not from any complexity to the arson. It had been an old building, with too many additions added haphazardly, that ended up making a lattice of air channels… feeding the fire oxygen throughout…

He dismissed them to get back to their regular duties… but Murphy cleared his throat a bit.

“Yes?” Jim asked- he didn't want to know, really- he was just too tired.

“Officially i had been buying in on the club…”

“Yeeessss?”

“Would you mind if i still did? I mean it's your money…”

Quincy gave him the incredulous look that Jim would have if he had had the energy. “Da Fuq, Murphy?- Oh, sorry, sir.”

Jim waved it off, “I admit to some confusion...you want to ...still buy into the club?”

“As we discussed, sir, it was a good location- low rent enough to make it easy to make a profit, but the neighbrohood is going up a bit… I doubt it will be upscale anytime soon, but…”

 _We had most certainly not had this discussion,_ Jim gave him an arched eyebrow, “go on…”

“I think you were quite right that it had… long term potential.”

Jim sat back and looked at Quincy, “I doubt you want to stay for a real estate discussion?”

“God no!” Quincy shook his head and looked at Murphy, “but i gotta say i didn't expect you to get into this stuff…”

Murphy laughed, “Can you think of anything MORE like me than owning a party club?”

“It's a DRAG club!”

“Doesn’t have to be just that- i have a few ideas.”

“Whatever…” he stood up and nodded at Jim, “Just remember, sir, don't leave him alone with the girls or the booze.”

Jim chuckled, “noted.” and waved him out.

…

“Ok, seriously Murphy- what the fuck?”

“I am serious.”

“You want to own a drag club? A BURNT drag club?!”

“Well, first of all… that place needed to be stripped out and brought up to code: the fire is the perfect excuse to do it since it will have to be rebuilt anyway.” Murphy pulled out a notebook and opened it up to some… surprisingly good sketches.

Sketches of some of the drag acts… and.. Some sketches that didn't look like Queens at all.

“I want to have it rebuilt as a full on venue for the…. Overlooked acts. Have you ever seen real pole work? Not the cheesy stuff, i mean the girls that REALLY know their stuff?”

Jim was about to make a sharp retort but the serious look on Murphy’s face stopped him. “Apparently not?”

Murphy gave him a few videos to look up on his computer and given how intent Murphy seemed on it he shrugged and…

That… was not anything he’d seen as “pole dancing” before- he said as much to Murphy.

“It gets trash talked because of the association with sex- same as drag performances and stuff,” Murphy grinned, “Rebuild it properly, with a REAL stage, and full lighting rig? You could have drag performances, dance, pole artists, aerial silks…”

Jim considered, “It would still have all the potential for passing information and contacts…”

“It would also be safer for the performers: backstage was shit and those dressing rooms were disgusting.”

“Why do you think i only used the best one?” Jim drawled in Roxie's voice, and then sighed… “I’m tempted to throw the advice about countrymen and our love of drama back at you with the added comment about loving losing teams and causes.”

“Nah, i love a good fight, that's what i like… and the very English insurance company doesn't want to pay up…”

The corner of Jim’s mouth went up a bit, “oh they don’t?”

“Something about arson…”

“You want… to own a drag club…”

“-entertainment venue that includes drag...not just drag.”

“To stick it to an English bank and insurance company?”

Murphy sat back, “English gang, English bank, English insurance company…. And mostly English girls- oh that's stick it IN not to…”

Jim wadded up a paper and threw it at him, 

“Well…? It was your money…”

“Fine.” Jim shook his head, “Congratulations Murphy… it's all yours: I’ll have the paperwork started. Have fun- if nothing else you can help further confuse the paper trail of who owned it.”

“We can have Roxie back-”

“I doubt it.”

“Eh?”

“You and Franklin were right… it was... too much risk. I started that as practice…”

He closed his notebook and put it away. “Yeah? Maybe… but with all due respect? You’re Irish to the bone, Sir.”

“So?”

“So if you don't have an outlet for that streak of drama it will EAT you... “

“Will it now? You don't think I have enough outlet for all my drama?” Jim couldn't help but turn it back on the man, “So is that what all your partying and girls is about?”

Murphy just looked at him. “It's kept me from eating a bullet, yeah.”

Jim was momentarily silenced, then he cleared his throat, “I never knew that was a… possibility with you?”

“It’s a real risk for a lot of us,” Murphy shrugged, “In my case? The next party is a good cause to live, but a better one is a fight… and fighting with the insurance companies so I can build a place to party?” 

He got up, “Donald keeps trying to find something more exciting and more crazy, and in between that he hides in a bottle- and one of these days the bottle or the crazy will get him...Me? Those long nights with nothing to do and no one to talk to that understands why i hate the police and i can't stand fireworks… a loud enough party drowns them out.”

Jim stood up and walked him over to the door, “You know i have some therapists that-”

“Might want to go talk to them, yourself, then.”

Jim snapped,“What makes you think i need to talk to a therapist?” before he could stop himself.

“The fact that you’re wearing Sebastian’s gift under your shirt- but you sent him to another damn continent to get over him?”

Jim was debating knifing the man but he just left without saying anything else.

He walked back to his computer and brought up the various jobs, and business, and tried to lose himself in work…

Work should be enough- it always had been…

mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place as a chance to see POV Moriarty- to an extent- not very long after Sebastian is sent out of the country in "And That's Showbiz... Kid" so... either pre canon or early in canon events- before Jim starts openly playing with Sherlock...  
> boy needed an outlet for all that drama, you know?
> 
> I may write another vigniette in Jim's POV, or i may choose to spotlight another character.

**Author's Note:**

> I never Do Anything Twice by Steven Sondheim  
> Lyrics: https://genius.com/Stephen-sondheim-i-never-do-anything-twice-lyrics
> 
> Lady Marmalade (the newer cover) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQa7SvVCdZk  
> Watch the official music video for "Lady Marmalade" performed by Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya and Pink


End file.
